


His Voice in Stardew Valley

by SoullessSanctuary



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Angst, Romantic Fluff, but I'll go on with my pace hurrr, eventual MC / Sam, i can't promise this will update as much as well, i'll probably add the rest soon as the chapters go on, there might be drama and angst IDK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSanctuary/pseuds/SoullessSanctuary
Summary: There once as an upcoming singer who loved to sing for the people and for himself. However, as a rare unfortunate star, he eventually was demoted into a depressing working man in Jojomart. But one day, he remembered his beloved grandfather's letter which he was holding on to. Once he read the letter, he eventually decided to start a new path. And eventually goes under a new name for his "safety".But sometimes, old habits are hard to break. Especially if your passion is to make music which people may remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Eeey, this is actually one of my first fanfics I kept after playing the aforementioned game. I just never thought of posting it here until now. I feel like this will have slower updates, but we shall see.

"Grandpa..."

A brown-skinned man in a black suit ruffled his jet black hair in frustration. His amber eyes turn to the blue-screened monitor. This is probably a sign now. His hands gripped the letter tightly.

"... I'm coming back, Grandpa. I'm coming back. To Stardew Valley."

**~+~**

"Welcome to your new home!"

The woman with orange hair wearing a dull yellow vest jacket and a pair of green pants greeted the young man with a welcoming grin. He wish he could say the same for the little shack in front of them. Not that he felt the need to nitpick; If his memory served right, his grandpa's house had seen better days.

Just then, an elderly man walked towards them. He may look old, but the man certainly recognized this elder.

"Mayor Lewis."

"I see that our farmer's grandson's memory is as sharp as his own grandfather!" the mayor chuckled. "It's been years, hasn't it?" The man nodded. Lewis then lowered his gaze before looking at the shabby shack. "Your grandfather..." Lewis said sadly. "I'm sure he has hopes for you. And I'm sure Stardew Valley and I will have fate in you." The mayor looks back at the man. "But... this is also part of your hiatus, right?"

The man gripped the handle of his guitar bag.

"... I prefer if we don't talk about it, Mayor Lewis," the man replied coolly. "At least, not now," he tried to add with a reassuring smile.

The mayor nodded with understanding. With one last final look at the small house and a silent bow, he looked at the man and said in a formal voice:

"Well... Welcome to Stardew Valley, Esber. We're looking forward to Etude Farm's growth."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Again, please don't expect regular updates here. If there's anything I need to work on, let me know!


End file.
